Sugar Rush's Favorite Game Show
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Van hosts one of the game's favorite quiz shows and gives the contestants a chance to win a brand new car. But is it really a good idea?


The lights and camera turn on in a studio with an audience packed with candy citizens, racers, and some of the occasional visitors from the other games.

Vanellope wore a sparkling version of her hoodie and had her hair out of its ponytail. She held a mic to her mouth and said, "Welcome everyone, to Sugar Rush's favorite gameshow..."

She pointed the mic at the crowd and waited for them to finish the sentence."...KNOW...YOUR...SWEETZ!", the crowd cheered.

"Yeah!" Vanellope pointed the mic back at herself. "Now, before we continue, let me explain the rules for those who have no idea how this game show works."

A large LED screen showed some animations for the rules. "The rules are simple. I ask you questions about desserts, candies, and food and you have to answer as fast as you can. You get points for every correct answer you get. But if you don't answer, then you have to eat some of the most disgusting things we picked up in GCS."

Rancis, dressed up in a sequined version of his normal attire, came out from behind the curtain pushing in a service table full of rotten food items. Some of which didn't even resemble food at all.

"And by 'picked up', we _literally_ mean 'picked up'. Like from the floor of the station?", Vanellope joked as she walked over to the table. She could hear the audience cringe and make disgusted noises.

She picked up what looked to be an old and blackened chili dog. "Yup! That's definitely one of Sonic's chili dogs. Yuck!" She let go of the chili dog and wiped her hand on her skirt. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, let me introduce you to our contestants."

Another curtain opened up to reveal the contestants for the day. "First, we have Crumbelina DiCaramello!"

Crumbelina gave them a proud wave hello.

"Next, we have Candlehead!"

Candlehead hopped around and waved excitedly.

"And lastly, we have Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

Jubileena waved happily at the crowd.

"Our contestants for today will be playing for one of the hottest convertibles to hit the market...The Ferrari California T!" Another curtain opened up to show a bright red sports car with Rancis behind the wheel wearing sunglasses.

Both the contestants and crowd looked on in awe at the luxury ride.

"Awesome, isn't it?", Vanellope said. "This episode, of course, is sponsored by Ferrari." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some cards. "Now, let's start the show. Are the contestants ready?"

The three racers nodded. "Yes!"

"First question. Wine or coffee are often used to make this Italian dessert. It is often topped with a meringue, cocoa, or coffee and left in the refrigerator to chill. What is the dessert called?"

Crumbelina immediately pressed the buzzer. "That would be a tiramisu." A check mark appeared above her head and her score counter went to ten points.

"That's correct!", the young ruler said. "Now, next question. This fruit is commonly used as a dessert topping. The term 'Maraschino' is the most often used variety of this fruit. What fruit am I referring to?"

This time Jubileena pressed her buzzer. "Cherries!" A check mark appeared above the cherry girl's head and her counter also showed ten points.

"Correct! Now, the third question. This type of dessert is made with plenty of milk and-", Vanellope wasn't even done with the question when Candlehead pressed her buzzer. "Candlehead."

"I'm gonna say...Ice Cream!", the ditz said confidently. However, a red 'X' appeared above her head instead.

"Nope, sorry C-butt. I'll read the question again. 'This type dessert of dessert is made with plenty of milk and... _LEFT TO FERMENT FOR A WEEK OR TWO BEFORE ADDING FRUITS TO IT._ ", The leader/host finished. "The answer was 'Yogurt'."

Rancis pulled out two plates from the table and brought them to his grilfriend. Van took the plates and went to the center of the stage. Candlehead did the same.

"So, since you got the wrong answer, Candles, then you have to choose which of this you have to eat." She uncovered the plates. "So, will it be...a week old spiked bulba leg from MIB 3? Or a few rotten mushrooms and bananas from Mario 64?"

Candlehead looked back and forth between the two dishes. She decided to reach for the spiked bulba leg. She grabbed it and tried to nibble at it at first, expecting an extremely awful taste.

To her surprise, it actually tasted quite good. "Mmm! Taste like chicken!" She scarfed the leg down like it was an ice pop. "Can I have some more?"

The audience, not to mention the contestants and hosts, were stunned. They had thought that the green haired girl would have thrown up from the taste of the alien leg. Apparently, they were wrong.

"Uh, sure.", Vanellope ordered Rancis to bring out another plate of spiked bulba legs. Candlehead happily took the plate with her and took them back to her podium, eating them as the game resumed. Crumbelina and Jubileena gave the girl wierded out looks as she chowed down.

"Okay...Moving on. The question is: What dessert is the most eaten during Thanksgiving?"

Jubileena pressed her buzzer and replied, "Pumpkin Pie." Another check mark flashed and ten points were added to the cherry pie racer's score.

"Correct!"

Jubileena smiled as she got the answer right. Candlehead gave her a thumbs up. Jubileena smiled back, or at least tried to. Candlehead was still eating a spiked bulba leg. She appeared to be sucking on it like a lollipop, just as her friend Taffyta did.

"Next question. What flavor of chocolates and candies are usually sold at Japanese stores?" This question seemed quite vague to the three, evident by the fact that they couldn't even begin to muster up even a guess. "Okay, clue. This has a green color and a Kit-Kat flavor is very popular in Japan."

They thought some more until Crumbelina made a guess. "Matcha?"

"That's...", Vanellope began. The Italian racer braced herself for the answer, thinking that she may have to eat something disgusting if she got it wrong.

"Correct!" The posh racer breathed a sigh of relief. "Ten points for you, Crumbs."

"Please don't call me that.", Crumbelina said. While it was a common nickname for her, she still didn't think it suited her. The only one person she allowed to call her that was Ron.

"Next question: In the nursery rhyme of 'Little Jack Horner', what was the item he pulled out of a Christmas pie?"

Jubileena pressed her buzzer again. "A blueberry?" A red 'X' appeared above her head.

"Sorry Jubi, but the answer was 'a plum'. Now, pick your dish."

Rancis brought in another pair of plates. Their covers were removed and revealed a monkey head with it's skull cap removed and the brain had a spoon in it from an Indiana Jones game. Jubileena nearly fainted. "I-is this really the first one?", she asked nervously.

"Yup! Now, check the second one." Jubileena gulped and looked at the second plate. On it was what looked like a green sunny side up egg on toast.

"Huh, this seems normal.", the red racer picked up the toast and said, "I'll take this one." She began to take a bite out of it.

"No wait, Jubi! Don't! We were just kidding with that one!" Vanellope glitched over and tackled the girl in an attempt to get the egg away from the girl. Sadly, by the time she did, Jubi had eaten the last bite.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!", Jubileena said angrily.

"I told you to **not** eat that. That stuff was dangerous. You would've been better off eating the monkey brain."

The two got up and dusted themselves off. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just an egg on toast."

Vanellope sighed. "Not just any egg. That egg came from the Aliens game. It works just like a face hugger and chest burster!"

Jubileena's eyes widened in horror and everyone else showed faces of despair. "Then that means... I could die?!"

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take it.", the black haired girl said with a look of guilt.

The girl, who everyone thought was one of the nicest in the game, suddenly lashed out and grabbed the president by her hoodie. She then started to violently shake her back and forth by the neck. "Are you serious right now? I'm gonna die on tv! Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to react?!", she screamed. None of the others tried to intervene, feeling that the little prank did go way too far.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jubi. And let me go! You're gonna regenerate later, I promise.", Vanellope tried to reason with the rampaging contestant.

Jubileena's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna-" She felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach and chest. "AH, IT HURTS!" She released the girl and dropped to her knees. "So-Someone do something. Please, HELP!"

At that moment, a chest burster emerged from her chest, killing the girl. The moment left everyone screaming in terror. This gave the chest burster enough time to fully crawl out of the dead girl. It crawled about the stage, getting screams from the contestants and hosts. It got to the point where it could see clear enough and saw the audience. It immediately charged for the stands and launched itself into the air.

The audience screamed in fright. That was until it was shot in the air by Calhoun. "Shut those chew holes, you sugar coated cavities. The alien's gone." She blew on the barrel of her pistol and put it back in her holster.

As she did, Jubileena regenerated, feeling a bit lightheaded but otherwise fine.

Vanellope turned around and rushed to her, as did Citrusella. "Oh my gosh, Jubi! Are you okay?", Citrusella asked.

The cherry girl held her head. "Y-Yeah, I think so." She leaned against her sister.

"Jubi! I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Can I get ya anything?", Vanellope asked in concern.

Jubileena glared at her, though she had a smile on her face. "Actually, yes." She stood up straight and grew a malicious grin. "Come here, Van!" She lunged for the princess/president.

Vanellope ran in fear. "Woah! Jubi, what are you-?!" She turned around once more to see the girl with rage in her eyes. "AAAHHH!" She glitched away just as the enraged girl threw Sour Bill at her.

Vanellope ran around the stage, dodging Jubileena's attacks. Crumbelina and Candlehead just watched, with the cupcake racer chewing on another spiked bulba leg. "Do you think we should do something?", Crumbelina asked.

"I don't think so. I may not be so the smartest racer, but even I know when to stay out of angry Jubi's way."

Crumbelina nodded in agreement. "So true."

Candlehead picked up another leg and offered it to her friend. "Want one?"

Crumbelina held her hand up. "No thanks, I'll pass." Candlehead shrugged and ate the leg for herself.

Meanwhile, Vanellope continued to scream until she ran into the camera. "Cut to commercial! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!"

"VANNY!", Jubileena yelled before the signal was cut off.


End file.
